Strawberry Lemonade
by yurilicious
Summary: Basically, the ultimate GinnyLuna fic. Also contains HarryDraco, twincest, and general slash... oh yeah, and some RonHermione.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I can't believe I cried over him. I thought to myself. What was so special about him? He may have been the famous Harry Potter, but he is not the romantic type. I went over to the nightstand in my room and started brushing my long red hair.  
He wasn't even a good kisser. I smirked at the thought of my ex boyfriend, the famous Harry Potter. Dating him will be a nice little story to tell at  
parties in a few years.  
"GIN!" Shout my older brother, Ron, from the hallway outside my room.  
"Yeah, Ron?"  
"Mum says you have to turn out the light, we have to wake up early so we  
don't miss the train for school tomorrow." Ron nagged.  
"G'night, Ronald."  
"G'night, sis…and don't call me Ronald. You're not allowed to turn into Fred or George"  
I sighed. At least Harry won't be at Hogwarts so that won't be awkward. I  
blew out the candles in my room and climbed into bed. Then an exciting thought crept into my head, maybe I won't date any guys this year. I'll finally listen to Ron and stop kissing boys. I shut my eyes and just before drifting off the sleep I had a sudden revaluation, this year I'm going to do what I've been wanting to do since I was fourteen, I'm going to date a girl. And with that thought I was consumed in a peaceful sleep.

"Love you too, Dad," I said, waving as I dragged my trunk on to the Hogwarts  
Express. I double-checked to make sure my wand was tucked safely behind my  
ear, and found an empty compartment to settle into. I didn't bother looking out the window for Dad; he'd had to run off to meet someone with a story for _The Quibbler_. So I was entirely alone, but I figured I'd best get used to that. Since Harry Potter wasn't coming back this year, things would go back to how they used to be, and I would be quite invisible again. Being with Harry Potter had brought me very close to having friends.  
Not that I liked Harry, though. Not that I liked any boys at all. I was well aware that most of the school thought of me as a freak, but I dreaded to think of what their reactions would be if they knew my biggest secret. I was a lesbian, plain and simple. I'd known since my second year, when I realized I was absolutely in love with my house's pretty seeker, Cho Chang. After Cho, I'd had a crush on Padma Patil. And now...well...  
I hadn't even noticed that I'd started to doodle in the margins of my copy  
of _The Quibbler_. I wasn't much of an artist, but it was something my hands did  
when they had nothing else to do. I studied my handiwork, not a bad likeness. If only I could get some red ink for her hair...  
"Hey, Luna" a voice said, "mind if I sit here?"  
I looked up and immediately shut my magazine. No need for her to know I'd sketched her. I couldn't believe it, she had tons of friends, why sit with me? Still, I wasn't going to complain. I brushed a lock of blonde hair back, and said "Sure."  
"Cool," she said, smiling brilliantly. She took the seat opposite me as the  
train started to move forward. I couldn't believe my luck. I, Luna Lovegood,  
was sitting alone with Ginevra Weasley.

She's so beautiful, I thought to myself. Luna isn't just pretty in the average way; she has her own unique beauty. I bet no one else looks quite like her.  
"Gin…are you all right?" Luna asked in her musical voice.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a lil' tired, that's all." I told Luna. Crap, she could tell I was staring at her. I guess I'm obvious. Luna was the first girl I ever had a crush on. I'd had crushes on other girls, but usually just based on their looks, Cho, Fleur, I even had a thing for Hermione once, but _that_ didn't last long.  
"Did you have a good summer?" Luna asked me.  
"Eh…it was ok, the first time that Harry didn't come visit my family in years….after the wedding he just went off. It was kinda weird."  
"Oh….." said Luna looking off into the distance.  
"I'm glad I'm not dating him though, he wasn't that great of a boyfriend."  
"Really?" Luna's voice perked up.  
"Yeah….why?" I had a sudden urge of mischievousness. "Do you like Harry?"  
Luna stuttered "N…no."  
"Oh my god you do!"  
"No I don't! I like…. somebody else."  
Luna doesn't like Harry, thank God. I need to know who she likes, I doubt  
it's me but this gives me an excuse to execute my evil plan.  
"Luna Lovegood!" I said is a strict manner, like a teacher, "Tell me who  
you like or I'll find out by force!"  
"What?" quivered Luna, sounding terrified.  
"You heard me young lady, tell me or I'll find out by force."  
Luna blushed about five shades of red, "You can't make me say."  
"Well if you won't tell I guess I'll have to force it out of you, TICKLE FIGHT!"  
I jumped on Luna tickling her. I love her laugh, it sounds just like a flute. Luna fell to the ground we were rolling on top of each other. After a few minutes I was in the perfect position to fully take my plan into action. I was straddling Luna, in the perfect position to grab her ass. I was about to when Luna's copy of the Quibbler flew down

"SHIT!" Said Luna, pushing me off of her. She was scrabbling to get her  
copy of _The Quibbler_.  
"What is it?" I said.  
"N-nothing."  
I grabbed to newspaper before Luna could. I saw a drawing of a girl. A girl who looked a little like me. Luna's face was redder then my hair. I decided to pretend I didn't know the drawing was me.  
"All this fuss just for a drawing." I handed Luna back the newspaper "It's  
pretty good."  
"Thanks" Luna said simply.  
"Luna, can I ask you something?" She nodded. "This year…I would really like to hang out with you more then I have in the past, would that be okay  
with you?"  
Luna smiled. Her smile was beautiful, perfect, and serene. "I would like  
that." I could hear her smile in her voice.  
I started inching towards Luna, just to put my arm around her in a friendly way when I realized something. This summer I borrowed Hermione's  
copy of "Hogwarts: A History." She'll kill me if she doesn't get it back.  
"Luna, I'm sorry but 'Mione lent me "Hogwarts: A History," after Bill and  
Fleur's wedding. I have to give it back to her and after I return it she'll probably want to have a long conversation about it."  
"It's okay," Luna said, sounding a bit disappointed.  
"I'll see you at school" and I walked out of the compartment.

I hadn't felt so mixed up since I was seven, when I accidentally drank one of Mum's Confundus Potions, thinking it was strawberry lemonade. Strawberry lemonade, I thought, smiling slightly. Mum always said my hair was the color of pale lemonade, and Ginny was certainly strawberry-sweet. Beyond that, in fact. That was the only think I was certain of, everything else seemed up in the air.

On one hand, Ginny had chosen me, _me_ of all people, to sit with on the train. And she wasn't dating Harry. And she said she wanted to hang out with me. And we'd rolled around on the compartment floor together. I was, of course, undeniably happy.

But on the other hand, she'd just... left. To go see Hermione. Oh, I was sure Ginny didn't _like_ Hermione, not that way. But that didn't mean she didn't like Hermione better than me. I'll admit I was slightly jealous. And even if Hermione _didn't _take up all her time, Ginny was friends with pretty much everyone. She would no doubt run into her friends in the hall before she could get back to me. I sighed. Just as well, it was probably better not to get my hopes up.

But try as I might, I couldn't help but think about her. How perfect she was. She said she'd like to hang out with me... whether she meant it or not, I would have to see. It wouldn't be the first time someone had promised to spend time with me, and then blown me off for whatever reason. Still, Ginny had noticed me once. That definitely improved the odds of her noticing me again.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: To my FOUR fans, you all ROCK!!!! Y'all are bringing sexy back! Anyways, as I forgot to say last time, Ginny's part is written by my awesome sexy bisexual friend, Charlotte, and Luna's part is written by the amazing ME, Yurilicious. Oh. And we don't own _anyone_ in this story, although, as you will see, we're making the characters do things they'd NEVER do in JKR's univers. Seriously. Ever. Much love, and here is the amazing chapter TWO!

**Chapter Two**

I walked off of the Hogwarts' train with relief. '_Mione's a sweet girl_, I thought, _but she needs a life... and a boyfriend_. I saw Luna get off the train and I ran up to her.

"HEY!" I said, putting my arm around Luna.

"Hey…." Luna sounded confused.

"Somethin' the matter?" I questioned.

"No." Said Luna shyly, she was blushing a little. I could tell she liked having my arm around her. We walked into the school together. Luna decided to put her arm around me. We went to our separate house tables.

After Dumbledore's speech I went up to my dorm. No one was there. I guess all the other girls went to meet up with their friends. I decided to take a long shower.

I walked into the bathroom, I decided to see who was in the dorm next door, since we were gonna be sharing a bathroom. I walked into the dorm. "Hey my name's Ginny Weasley and my dorm's sharing a bathroom with…." I stopped mid-sentence. I couldn't believe my luck. The Gryffindor sixth years were sharing a bathroom with the Ravenclaw sixth years. I'd be in the same room where Luna Lovegood would be taking a shower!

"G-Ginny," said Luna, in shock. She was sitting on her bed.

"LUNA!" I jumped on to the girl pulling her into a tight hug, knocking her down so she was lying on her bed. I was on top on the poor girl. "I CAN'T

BELIVE WE'RE SHARING THE SAME BATHROOM! WE'LL BE LIKE LIVING TOGETHER! IT'LL BE SO MUCH FUN!!" I rolled off of her.

"You _want_ to share a bathroom with me?" Luna asked.

"Yeah! I really regret that we didn't hang out so much until two years ago. I was such a bitch, but I really want to become close to you." _I'm such a little flirt, _I thought, _I wonder how long it'll take until Luna will make a pass at me. _

I got off of Luna's bed and walked into the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower, after I'm done let's hang out."

"Y-you want to hang out with me?" said Luna, disbelievingly.

"Is that so had for you to believe?" I walked into the bathroom.

I took off my white t-shirt. Luna was craning her neck to look at me change. I shifted my position so it was easier for her to see me. I undid my favorite black lacy bra, unbuttoned my ridiculously tight jean shorts, and finally slipped off my blue lace underwear. I turned on the water and stepped into the shower.

After I got out of the shower, I got dressed, well almost dressed. I couldn't find my shorts. I was still pretty wet, and I was just wearing a t-shirt, bra, and panties but I was, and still am, shameless. I walked into Luna's dorm; she was still the only one there. I was glad she waited for me.

"Luna have you seen my pants?"

"N-no." Luna wasn't looking at my face. I suddenly became aware of how much my bra was showing through my shirt. I enjoyed it. _Luna definitely likes me, _I thought, _all I have to do is wait for her to make a move. Until then I'll flirt like there's no tomorrow_!

I sat down next to Luna. "You don't mind that I'm getting your bed wet?" It was a statement, but I said it like a question. Luna shook her head. Suddenly I decided to do something that would make me such a huge tease!

"So, are you gonna tell me who you like?" I said, flirtatiously.

"Nope." Luna told me. _She is so cute_, I thought.

"Luna Lovegood, don't make me force it out of you."

"Do your worst."

"Don't worry I will." I once again jumped on Luna knocking her down. I was tickling her again. I never really got to put into action my evil plan but tonight I would. We rolled around on the floor until Luna was lying down and I was straddling her. I had Luna pined to the ground, she couldn't move

"Luna Lovegood, tell me who you like or I'll slap your ass until you tell me!"

"What?" I could feel Luna quiver under me.

"You heard me, Miss Lovegood, I'm going to spank you until you tell me!" I sounded like a sexy version of professor McGonagall…I think.

"You're_ not_ serious," said Luna.

I slapped Luna's ass. "Yes I am!" I continued to slap her ass for a few minutes. Periodically I would say things like "TELL ME!" Occasionally after I slapped her she would squeal…IT WAS SO CUTE! After a few minuets my hand really started to hurt.

"Give up yet Lovegood?" I smirked.

"Never!" Luna exclaimed. "I don't like anyone."

I slapped her ass again. "Luna, don't lie to me. You told me you like someone on the train!" I let my body rest on top of hers. "You're going to have to tell me sometime," I whispered in her ear. Our bodies were so close, I loved it. Unfortunately Luna didn't.

"Get off of me!" She shouted and pushed me off of her. "Ginny you're such a tease!" Luna stormed out of the room.

"Luna…" I whispered. _I really hurt her, I'm such a bitch I push everyone away_, I thought, _Well, I'm not going to loose Luna like I lost Harry._ I went into the bathroom, found my pants (they were on top of a sink, guess I didn't look where I threw them.) and I went after Luna, hoping it wasn't too late.

I ran out of my dorm crying. _She knows, she _must_ know_, I thought. What I didn't understand was why she was doing this to me. True before the DA, Ginny and I never really spent any time together, but she'd never been cruel to me. If she wasn't my friend, I had at least thought she was someone I could trust. But apparently I had been wrong about that. I kept my head down so nobody would see me crying. People would only mock me, nobody would ask what was wrong, and I really didn't need that just then. I found a very deserted corridor, plopped down in the corner, and wept.

It wasn't that I minded having her on top of me, or even spanking me. Quite the opposite, in fact, I admitted to myself, blushing a little. But I knew she wasn't trying to seduce me, she was straight. The evidence was right there, all you had to do was look at how many boys she'd dated. She was doing this to tease me, to torture me, I was sure of it. And I just couldn't take that. I curled up into a ball and sobbed harder, at this point not even caring if anyone heard.

"Luna!" a familiar voice called. It was Ginny, looking truly worried. Maybe... maybe she _didn't_ know, and she was just kidding around.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to calm my tears. I may have felt more hopeful, but I was still on guard.

She sat down next to me, and put her arm on my shoulder. I would have shrugged it off, but I didn't have the energy, and though I didn't want to admit it, I still loved her. "I'm sorry Luna," she said quietly, "I really didn't mean to upset you, I just thought we were having fun."

I nodded, and sighed in relief. She didn't know. "Do you forgive me?" Ginny asked me.

"Yes, Ginny." I said, uncurling from my ball, and leaning against the wall. I smiled weakly at her, and Ginny took her hand off my shoulder and just sat next to me. We were quiet for a long time. I liked that, but after awhile I felt I had to say something. "Do you remember the DA?" I asked wistfully.

"Yeah," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "It was fun, but there were times I wished I hadn't join. It only made my crush on Harry worse, and what a mistake _that _was."

She laughed, and I laughed with her. "Well, I liked it a lot," I said, "It was almost like having friends..."

Ginny looked at me, her big brown eyes going wide. "You've _never_ had a friend?"

I shook my head. "No... well, Harry took me to Slughorn's party last year _as_ friends, but I'm not really sure if we _were_ friends... so no."

"Well, I could be your friend," Ginny said, putting her hand on mine.

I looked at her hand, and then into her eyes. She wasn't kidding. I was shocked. "You... you mean it? You'd be...You'd be my... friend?" I stammered.

Ginny paused as though she was thinking hard about something. "Actually," she took a deep breath, and looked me dead in the eye, "I'd like to be more than friends."

I gasped. "You mean..." I couldn't get the words out. I simply couldn't believe it.

Ginny nodded. "I love you, Luna Lovegood, and I'd like you to be my girlfriend."

I was speechless. I wanted to say yes more than anything, but somehow I just couldn't get the words out. "Ginny I-"

Ginny frowned and cursed under her breath. "I knew it. You don't have to say anything. I made a mistake. I'm sorry. Forget I said anything." She got up and started to walk away

"Ginny!" I called after her. She turned around and stopped. I wasn't sure, but she looked like she was about to cry. "Ginny... I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Really?" she said, her eyes lighting up. She took a step towards me as I got up off the floor. I'd never seen her like this, so vulnerable. Somehow it only made her more attractive.

"Really," I said, with every ounce of honesty in me. She rushed over, and we hugged tightly. It felt so good to hold her, and be held by her, knowing she was all mine. I pulled away a little so I could look at her. She was even _more_ beautiful now that she was mine. "Ginny?" I asked shyly.

"Yes?" she said, smiling.

"Could I... would it be all right if I... kissed you?" I asked, blushing.

Ginny looked me deep in the eye. "It would be _way _more than just all right"

I blushed a little more, but I leaned into kiss her. And then the only thing that mattered was that my lips were touching hers, and I could have melted.


End file.
